femme fatale
by baka-mokona
Summary: Ino a bien changé au cours des années elle est devenue plus....si vous voulez savoir "quoi" z'avez qu'a venir faire un tour....
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAMER:les personnages de NARUTO ne m'appartiennent(malheureusement)pas,mais au très grand et talentueux MASASHI kishimoto**

**ben voilà moi c'est bakamokona!mais vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement mokona ,"femme fatale"est la première fanfic que j'écris(et j'espère que je trouverai le courage d'en écrire d'autres ' ),celle-ci est dédiée à l'un de mes personnages féminin préféré"Ino"(j'adore son caractère de cochon)j'espère que cette fic vous plaira !!!(j'attend vos reviews avec impatience,donnez moi vos avis,et aussi vos conseils please!)**

**Heuuuu j'ai oublier de préciser que les pensées des persos sont placées entre les astérisques:.......**

**et mes propres "interventions" entre parenthèses:(.............)**

**voilà c'est tout.....'**

bonne lecture....

**-Femme Fatale- :**

**Chapitre 1:Petit pari entre amis**

**Les passants dans la rue avaient les yeux tournés vers elle, Elle,était l'une des plus belles jeunes femmes de Konoha ;mince,la silhouette élancée,de longues jambes que des années d'exercices avaient finement musclées,une poitrine généreuse que beaucoup de femmes jalousait et de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, « Elle »,s'appelait Yamanaka Ino. Les hommes se retournaient tous sur son passage,éblouis par la vision de ce corps parfait,celle-ci ne leur prêtait aucune attention,son regard décidé rivé vers l'horizon .Ils se seraient sûrement damnés pour que les jolis yeux bleu de la belle se posent sur eux.**

**Mais si Ino provoquait l'admiration de tous les "Mâles"de konoha,elle provoquait également la colère de toutes les femmes;qui maudissaient celle-ci d'avoir"ensorceler"leurs maris ou petits amis. Les commères du village ne se genait pas pour blâmer sa "beauté insolente" faisant circuler sur la jeune fille des rumeurs plus au moins sordides. Mais Ino s'en fichait royalement à vrai-dire,elle n'avait pas de temps a perdre a discuter avec ses"femmes mal-baisées"qui trouvaient toutes sortes de prétextes pour l'insulter.**

**"Hé!Ino attends moi!"Ino se retourna se demandant qui allait encore la retarder,c'est-à-dire qu'elle était assez pressée,elle avait rendez-vous dans a peine 5 minutes avec son meilleur ami ,shikamaru, au restaurant d'Ichiraku.Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec kiba **oh non pas lui!!!**qui la pris "discrètement" par l'épaule:"alors Ino ça va?"demanda t-il amicalement**

NON!depuis qu' t'es là!**"mhh,ça peut aller mais...."**

**"Ino ma belle ça te dirai pas qu'on fassent quelque chose tous les deux ce soir?"**

.....mais je suis pressée !!!!!putain!tu vas me lâcher oui?!"**"heu....je suis désolée mais ce soir j'ai déjà des choses de prévues...."**

**"des choses....quelles genre de choses?"demanda t-il curieux**

mais ça t' regarde pas!!!!merde!"**"ben...je dois m'occuper du magasin de mes parents donc..."(GROS MENSONGE)**

**"OK,Ok je comprends,c'est pas grave....on sortira ensemble un autre jour alors!"dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main ,il disparut alors a la "manière ninja"plantant Ino au milieu de la rue.**C'est ça vas-y casse-toi!ça m' fera des vacances!.

**Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait kiba ,mais elle le trouvait un peu trop "collant".Etre en sa compagnie lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs comme la première fois(et la dernière....)qu'elle lui avait accorder un rendez-vous ,celui-ci avait eu l'idée d'emmener son fidel compagnon canin;akamaru,qui en plus d'être "bavant et puant" lui avait refiler la totalité des ses parasites!les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient complètement infestés de puces et autres bebêtes et il avait fallu des semaines afin que le produit anti-puce ne fasse de l'effet...**MERDE! j'chuis à la bourre,shika va encore me passer un savon !

**Ino arriva enfin au lieu du rendez-vous et remarqua dans le fond de la salle que shikamaru était déjà arrivé et qu'il avait déjà commander deux bols de ramen ,le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à la vue de la jeune kunoichi"t'es en retard de 10 minutes!"lui dit-il d'une voix feintant la colère**

**"désolée shika-chan de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'ai eu un "petit empêchement"**

**sur** **le chemin et...."**

**"t'aurait quand même pu faire un effort pour arriver à l'heure!regarde tes ramens **

**vont être froids!"dit-il légèrement agacé**

**"Me dit pas que tu voulais faire courir une jeune fille fragile,comme moi!!!!!!!!!!"**

**dit-elle faussement choquée**

**-"erf!a peine arrivée et tu me donne déjà une de ses migraines...."**

**"tu veux peut-être que je te soigne?"dis t-elle en caressant de manière sensuelle**

**la main de son ami.**

**Celui-ci retira immédiatement sa main de sous la main d'Ino et lui fit une jolie grimace de dégoût(il croît peut-être qu'Ino à la peste qui sait? ) en guise de réponse. " Depuis quand tu t'met a draguer tes potes?.... et en plus ME draguer MOI c'est que t'est vraiment désespérée,ma pauvre!"**

**Ino le regarda pensive puis mis ses deux mains derrière sa tête et commença a se balancer sur sa chaise "t'as raison shika-chan.....je m'ennuie a mourir ses derniers temps .......j'ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent....."dit-elle d'un air blasé**

**shikamaru arqua un sourcil se demandant se que "rien à se mettre sous la dent"pouvait vouloir dire .Ino remarqua que son ami ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir "On dirait pas qu' t'as 200de QI toi!" dit-elle exaspérée**

**"ta gueule! si tu t'exprimais plus "clairement"je comprendrai peut-être la raison de ton ennui mortel"**

**"Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est qu'il n'y a plus de mecs à "chasser""**

**"plus de mecs???tu les as tous manger ou quoi?!! je m'disai bien que tu devais avoir un lien de parenté avec la Veuve noire......."**

**Ino lui fit un joli doigt d'honneur en tirant la langue "Je ne les manges pas ........je m'amuse juste un petit peu avec....mais à force ça **

**devient lassant......alors je les largues forcement!"**

**"Me dis pas que t'as vraiment réussi a séduire tous les mecs de Konoha!!!!!0°"**

**"peut-être pas tous...mais ceux de notre génération ont tous "succomber" à mon charme dévastateur"dit-elle avec un brin de fierté **

**dans la voix.**

**"Tous?" dit-il perplexe**

**"oui tous......même toi !tu t'en souviens ?" elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et lui gratifia son plus joli sourire**

**Son ancien compagnon d'arme rougit violemment, se souvenant des nombreuses années où il était fou d'amour pour Ino**

**"heumm........arrête Ino ......c'est du passé tous ça !j'était jeune et bien naif autrefois ....je pouvais tomber amoureux de n'importe qui"**

**"N'importe qui ??????!!!!!! que tu es méchant!Toi qui fut mon premier"amour"!toi qui autrefois était bien gentil.....que tu es devenu cruel avec le temps!" dit-elle outrée**

**"c'est ça, c'est ça!!! mais on s'éloigne du sujet là!"**

**Il regarda la jeune femme rire aux éclats**

**"comme ça t'as réussi a séduire shôji??"**

**"C'était trop facile ....il était déjà amoureux de moi--'"**

**"kiba?"**

**"oui mais.......no comment!"**

**"tu... tu as aussi mis le grappin sur Naruto????0°!"**

**"hé ouais!mais je l'ai vite largué rassure-toi!--'les mecs trop"excité"ça à jamais été mon truc...."**

**"me dit pas que t'es aussi sortie avec gros sourcils?"lui demanda t-il se retenant de rire**

**"Bien sûr!mais je t'interdis de te moquer de Lee...il est vraiment sympa.....mais trop maladroit avec les filles"dit-elle reprimendant le **

**rire convulsif de son ami."**

**shikamaru se reprenant un peu continua son interrogatoire:**

**"me dis pas que t'as finalement réussi à "capturer" Sasuké???"**

**"J'avoue que ça m'a pris un certain temps....mais j'y suis arrivée"dit-elle en montrant le V de la victoire**

**"par contre je pense que Néji n'as pas dû se laisser faire..."**

**"Tu te trompe mon ami.....il y a à peine quelques jours il se traînait a mes pieds me suppliant de ne pas le quitter"**

**"QUOI ????!!!! même lui....qui l'eu crut......ça devait pas être marrant vos soirées...."il faisait allusion au manque de conversation du**

**jeune hyûga. **

**"mhhhh....moi aussi je croyais que ce garçon ne savait pas se servir de sa langue......mais j'avais franchement tord!"et elle pris **

**soudain un air rêveur .Shikamaru observa quelques secondes sa partenaire ,et soupira en secouant la tête et en haussant les épaules**

elle est vraiment pas possible cette nana!mais attendez un instant....

**"Ino t' es vraiment sûre de les avoir TOUS eu ? "**

**"tu mettrais en doute ma parole?"dit-elle en plissant les yeux**

**"Non c'est pas c'que je voulais dire**arggg,elle me fait vraiment trop flipper avec cette tête,on dirait un yakuza**tu n'aurais pas oublier **

**quelqu'un?"**

**"Oublier quelqu'un .....je crois pas...."**

**"Mais si réfléchis bien,il y'a quelqu'un que t'as pas encore citer...."**

**Ino fit mine de réfléchir intensement ....mais après quelques minutes de réflexion elle ne trouvait toujours pas **

**"Je donne ma langue au chat!"finit-elle par répondre **

**Shikamaru fit un sourire qui n'annoncer rien de bon**Merde qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dans la tête ce taré

**Shikamaru s'approcha alors des son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose ,qui eu pour effet de faire hurler d'horreur la jeune fille**

**"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????LUI?**Merde je n'y ai pas du tout penser!!!!!!**JAMAIS!!!!!!il est trop .... trop ......trop.... il n'y a**

**même pas de mot pour le qualifier!"cria t-elle a l'adresse de son partenaire**

**Mais tous se gâta vite quand elle vit un sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres son meilleur ami**

**"ça sent le pari,Ino jolie"**

**"un pari ?"**

**"Pourquoi pas?!toi qui te plaignait il y a quelques instants que tu t'ennuyais a mourir ça devrait t'intéresser non?"lui dit-elle en lui **

**faisant un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d' "amical"**

**"Et pourquoi je devrait faire ce stupide pari ?"**

**"Pour me prouver que tu peux vraiment "charmer" n'importe qui,et que tu n'as pas peur !"**

**"Je n'ai pas la trouillllllleeee!!!!!"dit-elle énervée**

**"ok,il n'y aucun problème alors!bon maintenant il faudrait savoir quels seront les enjeux de notre "petit pari""**

**"Ok !deux choses seront accordées au vainqueur"Ino s'enflammait déjà ,la vérité était qu'elle adorait "jouer"**

**"d'accord!si c'est toi qui perd tu devras m'arranger un rendez-vous avec tenten-chan......et tu devra être mon esclave pendant un mois **

**entier!"**

**"SEULEMENT?!!!"dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait défiant**

**"mhhh........t'as raison......c'est bien trop peu......alors tu sera mon esclave durant trois mois!"dit-il assez satisfait**

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeeeeee!!!putainnnnn quelle conne!pourquoi j'ai pas fermer ma grande gueule?!mais je suis trop CONNE

**"ok ,il n'y a AUCUN problème!(calme toi Ino ,be cool !'),et si je gagne tu devra me faire TOUS les matins et j'insiste bien sur le"tous"**

**des compliments sur mes vêtements ,ma beauté,mon charme irrésistible et sur mon incroyable charisme!"shikamaru grimaça **

**"Et aussi,tu devras te balader dans toutes les rues de Konoha déguisé en FEMME et tu devras également crier haut et fort **

**"que t'es en manque et que tu voudrai baiser toute la nuit""shikamaru parut horrifié ,Ino était déjà en train d'imaginer la scène **

**dans sa tête et pouffa intérieurement**

**"erf!!Il n'y a aucun problème pour moi non plus!"**

** « Alors nous fixerons le delais du pari a deux semaines ! »dit encore shikamaru**

** « Ne t'inquiète pas…..j aurai « fini » avant…. » nargua Ino**

**Ils se serrèrent alors la main concluant ainsi "l'affaire" ,Shikamaru retint un instant Ino:"Je te souhaite bonne chance et surtout bon courage ma très chère**

**ino"**

**"Merci shika-chan......mais ce n'est pas de courage dont j'aurais **

**besoin mais d'un bon décolleté"elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla**

**shikamaru la regarda partir et se rappela soudain:"Merde!c'est qu' j'ai toujours pas manger moi!j'ai la dalle!hé!un méga bol de ramen s'teplai!'dit-il a l'adresse du patron du restaurant "Ok!"**

**Ino réfléchissait déjà a la manière dont elle aller draguer LE MEC, et prévoyait déjà toutes les tenues qui allait le rendre fou .....Mais elle n'était pas **

**totalement rassurée a la perspective de séduire un tel "énergumène" et commençait même a douter de ses chances**

**"Non Ino!!!!Tu y arrivera c'est certain,si t'es arriver a rendre fou d'amour Néji ,ce n'est pas ce farfelu qui va te résister"se redonnant du courage**

**"Oui ! je suis parfaite!!!! Shikamaru j'espère que tu te rase les jambes.....car les filles trop poilues n'ont pas la côte!"a la pensée de son ami travesti elle retrouva sa vitalité légendaire .et faisant un sourire démoniaque elle hurla a qui voulait entendre:**

** "ABURAMEEEEE SHINOOOOO!!!!!tu seras bientôt à moi ! **

**à suivre......**


	2. la chasse est ouverte!

**DISCLAMER:les personnages de NARUTO ne m' appartiennent(malheureusement)pas,mais au très grand et talentueux MASASHI kishimoto**

**ben voilà moi c'est bakamokona!mais vous pouvez m'appeler tous simplement mokona ,"femme fatale"est la première fanfic que j'écris(et j'espère que je trouverait le courage d'en écrire d'autres ' ),celle-ci est dédiée à l'un de mes personnages féminin préféré"Ino"(j'adore son caractère de cochon)j'espère que cette fic vous plaira !!!(j'attend vos reviews avec impatience,donnez moi vos avis,et aussi vos conseils please!)**

**Heuuuu j'ai oublier de préciser que les pensées des persos sont placées entre les astérisques:.......**

**et mes propres "interventions" entre parenthèses:(.............)**

**voilà c'est tout.....' **

**ouhhhhaaaa je suis trop contente j'ai eu mes premieres reviewsXD!!!!!!!alors reponses now!:**

**Dark-Lee:Niark niark niark niark!riredemoniaquetoi aussi tu te rends compte de mon génie diabolique (héhéhé perso j adore shino "langue de plomb"lol)p.s: t'inquiete po pour les fautes j en fais autant que toi :P**

**Karasu999:desolée pour la peur que je t'ai faite lol(') ce n'etait pas mon intention en tout cas.....et merci pour le compliment :) alors voila la suite que tu as demandée j'espere qu'elle sera tout aussi "tordante" lol**

bonne lecture....

**Chapître 2:La chasse est ouverte!**

**Après une nuit agitée à chercher un moyen efficace de gagner le pari conclu la veille avec son ami shikamaru,Ino se leva et se prépara devant son miroir**

**une robe d'été bleue voletait légèrement au dessus de ses longues et fines jambes ,couleur mettant évidemment ses yeux en valeur,elle avait également ramené ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui retombait gracieusement dans le creux de son dos,et mis pour finir de petites sandalettes en osier,le tout lui donnant un air de petite fille "sage",ainsi elle avait décidé de jouer pour la première approche la carte"fleur bleue"**J'espère que tu feras pas un arrêt cardiaque en me voyant mon chéri....,j'voudrai pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience**.Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour les jeunes ninjas de Konoha,car il y avait une sorte de réunion "d'anciens élèves"à l'école où Ino avait eu la chance d'avoir pour enseignant le professeur Iruka.Ino savait qu'il y aurait là-bas tous les ninjas de sa génération ,et décida de profiter de l'occasion pour observer et aborder sa"proie".**

**Ino arriva enfin dans la salle de réception qui fut autrefois sa salle de classe,il y avait une foule de personnes à l'intérieur et se déplacer tenait de l'exploit**

**Après avoir saluer ses"vieilles connaissances" et réussi à éviter la compagnie de Kiba,la jeune fille alla dans un coin de la salle où il n'y avait personne**

**et se mit a chercher désesperement parmi les invités l'"objet"de sa venue ici"Tu cherches le grand amour,Ino jolie?"Ino sursauta croyant que la mort elle-même venai l'emporter**

**"PUTAINNNN!!!!!Shika t'es con ou quoi?!ça va pas de surprendre les gens**

**comme ça!j'ai failli mourir de peur j'te signal!"hurla Ino hors d'elle**

**"Merde!j'aurai du y aller plus fort ,t'aurait sûrement été morte sur le coup**

**et j'aurai plus eu à t' supporter......"et il soupira ,signe de son profond regret**

**"GRRRRRR!!!!!!"et elle lui montra ses jolies dents aiguisées comme des **

**poignards**

je blaguai moi' "**Au fait tu ne « Le » cherchait pas tout a l'heure par hasard?"**

**"ça t'regarde pas!mêle toi de tes affaires et fout moi la paix!"dit-elle en lui **

**tournant la tête.**

**"Ok,ok j'ai compris mais si tu le cherches il est là-bas"dit-il en pointant **

**du doigt l'autre bout de la salle puis il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il **

**était apparu ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumé.**

**Ino vit alors Shino près du buffet et se dirigea immédiatement vers celui-ci,bousculant les autres invités au passage. Mais aperçu avec horreur qu'il n'était pas seul mais avec la jeune hyûga**Merde!j'avais pas du tout prévu qu'elle soit là cette pauv'fille

**"bonjour Aburamé-kun"dit-elle sur un ton enjoué**

**"humm"dit-il en guise de réponse**

**Ino se retourna alors vers hinata et la toisa du regard "humm....bonjour hinata-chan,tu es là aussi à ce que je vois....."finit-elle par dire**

**"heu...bon....bonjour....Ino-chan...je...je suis venue parce que Naruto m'a demander de venir et je n'ai pas pu refuser donc je suis venue très tôt et j'ai vu**

**tout ce monde....donc j'ai décider de rejoindre Shino-kun a l'écart des autres...."réussit-elle a bégayer malgré sa grande timidité.**

C'est bon me raconte pas ta vie non plus!on s'en balance!**Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux ,shino ne parlait pas parce qu'il ne parlait jamais,hinata ne parlait pas parce qu'elle avait peur de sortir des conneries ,Ino voulait parler avec shino mais la présence d'Hinata la gênait et c'est ainsi qu'elle lança ses plus beaux regards assassins à la jeune fille aux yeux blancs**Hinata tu voudrais pas jouer ailleurs pour laisser les grands discuter entre eux hein?!**la jeune hyûga remarqua enfin le regard d'ino posé sur elle**Mais pourquoi Ino-chan me regarde t-elle ainsi?............on dirait qu'elle m'observe.......qu'elle me détail du regard qu'.............ohhh MY GOD !!!!!........mais elle est en train de me mater !!!0°elle serait donc lesbienne ???**Hinata de peur qu'Ino ne saute sur elle et ne la "mange toute crue"décida de prendre la fuite après avoir saluer par politesse son ancien coéquipier et "la cause" de son départ prématuré, et se barra aussi vite que ces petites jambes pouvaient le permettre(cours,hinata couuuuuuuuursssss!!!!!!!!!!!!).Ino regarda Hinata s'éloigner d'eux (et surtout d'elle **')Cette cruche à enfin compris qu'elle était de trop,bon maintenant.....**se retournant alors vers Shino**....à nous deux!

**"Aburame-kun.......j'ai entendu dire comme ça que vous étiez un passionné d' insectes et....."**

**"oui et alors,?" dit-il **

Tu peux me laisser finir ma phrase connard ?!**"Je me demandai si vous n'auriez pas un livre sur le sujet à me passer ?"**

**"Pour faire quoi?"demanda t-il**

pour faire un calle pour ma porte qui a tendance à trop claquer .....NAN! mais t'es con ou quoi ?pourquoi je t'demanderai un bouquin,à part pour le lire Imbécile!**"ben -"j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ses "adorables" petites choses"mentit-elle car elle avait horreur des insectes(voir l'affaire Kiba pour ceux qui ne comprendrai pas--')**

**"désolé,mais je n'ai pas le livre avec moi...."lui répondit-il après un moment de réflexion**

**"Mais ce n'est PAS grave du tout........je passerai le prendre chez toi ce soir!à 17H30 ça te va ?"**

**"hé mais attend......."voulant en placer une(LOL)**

**"OK,ben à ce soir alors"Ino venait"subtilement" de s'inviter chez sa proie**

**"............"fut la seule réponse du pauvre shino**

**La jeune fille décida alors de prendre congé du ninja et s'en alla sautillant à travers la salle**Muhahahahahahahah!je suis la meilleure!ce soir Il m'appartiendra tout entier!héhéhéhéhéhéhé!

**L'heure de la "chasse" arriva finalement et Ino qui s'était fait plus sexy que jamais déambulait dans une petite rue sombre qui la menait(d'après kiba ')**

**au" terrier" de Shino,celle-ci avait décider de s'habiller avec une tenue sportive et sexy à la fois,une mini jupe en jean qui moulait ses fesses ,des tennis blanches aux pieds,un blouson de marque sur le dos(Il faisait un peu froid alors....)et ses cheveux qui étaient à cause de la tresse du matin maintenant devenus ondulés; retombaient sur les épaules de la jeune fille**Je suis prête NIARK!NIARK!NIARK!.**Elle se trouvait à présent en face d'une lourde porte en bois ,la poignée de celle-ci était rouillée,l'ambiance qui régnait dans le couloir de l'immeuble n'était pas des plus rassurante**bon!allons-y !je peux le faire....oui je peux!(1)**après avoir respirer profondément Ino frappa à la porte .....ne voyant toujours rien arriver elle décida de frapper de nouveau ,quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain brusquement ,laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement de celle-ci(la porte hein ')le jeune ninja un bouquin à la main,Shino fourra le livre dans les mains de la jeune fille et referma la porte sur une Ino complètement "larguée"(lol c'est le cas de le dire ' **)Attendez un instant ........**une veine venait de se gonfler sur le front de la kunoichi(signe qu'elle allait bientôt se mettre en pétard **....)ARRRRRRG!!!le salaud!!!!!!!Comment a t-il osé ???????????jevais l' buter ce mec!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**sur cette dernière pensée elle se mit à défoncer la porte de coups de poings .Croyant qu'un voleur voulait forcer sa porte Shino se précipita un kunai à la main vers celle-ci qui s'ouvrit sous les violents assauts d'Ino .Shino se retrouva une fois de plus devant la jeune kunoichi (qui avait repris son attitude de "jeune fille douce et bien élevée")celle-ci souriait (enfin quand je dis sourire...')Shino regardai dans tous les sens essayant de trouver la brute sanguinaire" qui tambourinait il y a encore quelques secondes à sa (pauvre)porte,ne voyant personne d'autre dans le couloir à part Ino il se retourna vers elle et leva un sourcil interrogateur "hum......que fais-tu encore là toi?"**

D'après toi???????????!!!!!!!!!!èé

**"je me disais que...j'aurai pu visiter ton terri....heu ton appart"et joignant le geste **

**à la parole elle s'introduisit dans un petit vestibule qui menait semblait-il vers un **

**petit salon .Laissant un Shino éberlué qui n'eu d'autres choix que de fermer la **

**porte derrière elle.**

**Ino se tenait au milieu du salon qui était comment dire........assez vide;une table basse tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire,des coussins étaient d'ailleurs disposés autour de celle-ci, il y avait également une étagère où il y avait au moins une dizaine de bouquins,tous étiquetés et rangés par ordre alphabétique **

**.En balayant la pièce du regard Ino ne trouva rien de vraiment "personnel"qui aurait pu embarrasser (des sous-vêtements ?un magazine porno?) ou au contraire flâter le jeune homme à ses côtés**Il n'a aucune personnalité ce mec ou quoi ?!!--°"**hum.........c'est très heu............très "propre"heu...."finit-elle par dire essayant de cacher**

**sa déception(ben Ino à quoi tu t'attendais?c'est Shino quand même!faut pas rêver--')**

**"désolé mais ce n'est pas très rangé......je n'attendais pas une visite..."dis-t-il sur un ton **

**d' excuse**Ah ouuuuuais!!!!!!!!?????????O°ben il attraperait sans doute une crise

cardiaque en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve ma chambre(**j'ai oublier de vous **

**préciser que Ino est assez "bordélique"' )**

**".....tu as soif?"lui demanda t-il**

**"heu...oui...oui!"**

**".....attends moi ici je reviens...."et sur cette dernière parole il s'éclipsa dans la**

**cuisine.**

**Ino eu le loisir en effet d'admirer en attendant la vue magnifique qui s'offrait devant ses yeux , assise près de la table du séjour elle pouvait voir dans l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur un petit balcon le village de konoha tout entier**Waouuuuu trop fort d'ici on peut même voir ma baraque !00

**La jeune fille arrêta de s'extasier sur la vue superbe lorsque Shino revint avec dans les mains deux tasses de thé.**

**"Tiens......"dit-il en lui tendant une tasse**

**"heu...merci"Mais Ino ne reconnut pas l'étrange mixture que celle-ci contenait**

Beurk ça a l'air dégueu!je n'ai jamais vu un thé pareil......C'est étrangement blanc....

étrangement poisseux....et a une odeur tellement "particulière".....héééé ça me fais

penser à.........ça ressemble tellement à du........??????!!!

**"Tu ne bois pas ?"lui demanda t-il (en la coupant dans ses "déductions"....hâtives')**

**"hum...si si bien sûr "dis Ino en portant la tasse à ses lèvres et en se fermant très très **

**très fort les yeux**Ino tu dois le faire !!!courage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sinon je le vexerai c'est sûr et

tous mes plans seront foutus TT'**(Allez Ino ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer...) **

**"Alors?"demanda t-il inquiété par l'étrange grimace de la jeune fille.**

**"C'est......waouuuu.....génial...heu je veux dire ...dé-li-ci-eux"et le pire c'est qu'elle **

**le pensait vraiment**Ce "truc" a un goût incroyablement bon.....un mélange étrange

de sucré et de salé......de la douceur et de la force à l'état brut.......il y a aussi des

épices semble t-il et aussi.................des fleurs??????

**Shino sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement .Ino remarque alors que celui-ci **

**n'avait pas toucher à sa tasse**

**"Suis-je la seule a boire ici?.......pourquoi ne bois-tu pas aussi?" lui demanda t-elle**

**"je n'ai pas soif....."dis le jeune homme satisfait de sa "réponse"**

ben pourquoi il s'est préparé une tasse alors?il est trop zarbi ce mec--'

**Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit d'Ino **hmmm.......mais au fait bien que ce soit du thé cette boisson ressemble fortement à du sp!............héhéhéhééhéhéhhéhé!je connais maintenant le moyen de faire tourner cette situation a mon avantage MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

**Et décida de mettre son plan « machiavélique »** **en action ,Ino enleva son blouson dévoilant ainsi un petit top qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins **allez GO ! **Heu shino…….tu trouve pas qu'il fais chaud **

**tout à coup ?dit-elle en jouant avec le haut de **

**son top .**

**mhhh ?.........tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?**

**mhhh oui s'il te plait …..**

**Ino profita que shino ai le dos tourné pour**

**prendre une pose plus lascive.**

**Mais celui-ci ne sembla rien remarquer **

Il est très fort èé'….mais j'arriverai a le troubler

**Ino passa donc à la phase ultime de son plan**

**En portant a ses lèvres la tasse de thé ; et **

**Renversa malencontreusement quelques **

**Gouttes du « précieux » liquide au coin de sa**

**Bouche et sur son top tout ça avait bien **

**entendu de fortes connotations sexuelles….**

**Ino après avoir fini sa petite « mise en scène »**

**espéra que Shino n'en avait pas raté une **

**miette. Mais Ino s'aperçu que celui-ci ne la**

**regardai PAS DU TOUT **Arggggggggggg…..

l'enfoiré !!!!!il a quoi devant les yeux ce connard ?

j'lui joue une scène méga chaude et lui ça

l'interesse pas ????????èé !!!!!!!!!!

**Shino poussa un profond soupir, regardant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon il ne se retourna même pas vers Ino quand il prononça ces quelques mots : « Il se fait tard………….la nuit tombe déjà……….. »puis il soupira à nouveau. **Apparemment je dérange…….je crois bien qu'il veut que je m'en n'aille --'

**Ino fis mine de regarder sa »montre-imaginaire » et se leva brusquement en proférant des excuses confuses comme quoi elle devait aller aider ses parents au magasin ,qu'elle avait des tonnes de choses à faire …….enfin bref !qu'elle devait se casser ! Shino ne la raccompagna même pas à la porte……..**

**Ino fulminait sur le chemin du retour , vociférant d'horribles injures à l'égard du jeune ninja,le maudissant de l'avoir complètement « ignorée »et de l'avoir carrément « jetée » dehors.**

**« arrrrrrrrrg !!!!!!!!!!je le hais !!!!je déteste ce**

**type ! Nan franchement il est « pas normal »**

**ce mec parce qu'avec « les autres »ça a super **

**bien marché le plan « sexe-attitude » **

**Ino s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu du chemin ,les yeux ronds ,la bouche entrouverte ,le teint livide ; une idée ridicule venait de lui traverser l'esprit**et si……….nan nan nan nan !....mais tout prouve que….

IMPOSSIBLE ………..alors pourquoi ?............nan nan nan

naaaaaaaaaann …..j'ai compris !!!!! Voilà pourquoi il ne

m'adresse aucuns regards …..j'aurai du y penser plus tôt

,c'était si évident !!!Alors dans ce cas c'est perdu d'avance

TT ouinnnnnn je vais devoir être l'esclave de Shika jusqu'à

La fin de ma viheuuuuuu !!!!!!!(T'inquiete pas Ino 3 mois ça

passe vite….')car c'est certain Shino est HOMOSEXUEL !

**à suivre….**

**(1)**A prononcer sur l'air de « Bob le Bricoleur »


	3. soirée mouvementée

**DISCLAMER:les personnages de NARUTO ne m' appartiennent(malheureusement)pas,mais au très grand et talentueux MASASHI kishimoto**

**Bonjour a vous mes chers lecteurs et aux autres !!!argggggg….je sais pas taper !pas taper !T-T je suis en retard !!!!!lol mes excuses a tous ( ?)ceux qui on attendu cette fics….. C'est-à-dire qu'en ce moment je croule sous les devoirs de vacs j'ai donc puiser dans mes dernières forces pour vous écrire ce chapitre--'bon j'arrête avec mon blablatage (que personne ne lit sûrement'lol)**

**Je précise toujours au passage que les pensées des persos sont placées entre les astérisques:.......**

**et mes propres "interventions" entre parenthèses:(.............)**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**-Shikappeps : lolololol merci pour les compliments  (mais est-ce que je les mérites vraiment ?') …apparemment Ino ne s'est pas fait que des amis…lol . **

**-Karasu999 :ahh mon/ma plus fidèl(e) lectrice/eur ! merci de toujours me lire avec autant d'assiduité .Voila la suite comme tu l'a demandé j'espère qu'elle te fera toujours autant marrer XD**

**-Darkshadow999 **:mhh**……..Shino amoureux d'Hinata ?………c'est une idée !(bakamokona creusera la question).**

**-Yunapix :yehhh moi aussi je trouve Shino trop cool !!!!!!!(vive Shino !) et comme tu l'attendait voici la suite !!!!**

bonne lecture…..

**Chapitre 3 :Soirée mouvementée…**

**Ino avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens elle parvenait toujours a la même conclusion…….shino n'avait pas eu le moindre regard pour elle ,ni le moindre geste tendre,il se montrait froid et distant ,Ino ne laissait aucun mâle indifférent pourtant ce qui l'amenait à penser que le jeune ninja était sûrement de « l'autre bord »,Ino soupirai bruyamment à cette pensée,ces plans tombaient à l'eau avant même d'être appliqués et ces chances de gagner le pari conclu avec son meilleur ami étaient minces**

aaaaaaarrrgggg,cette saleté de Shikamaru va bien rire quand je vais devoir lui expliquer « la raison » de mon abandon ,en plus je vais devoir être sa domestique et je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas me faire de cadeaux……--'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me mettre dans une situation pareille ????je suis vraiment trop conne parfois !**(heuuu….pas seulement** **parfois Ino ')**

**Cela faisait environ deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa « victime ».La jeune fille était dans sa chambre et essayai d'y mettre un peu d'ordre (sous la menace de ses parents…..) quand de petits coups furent frappés à sa porte : « ENTTRRRRREEZZZZ !!!!!! »hurla Ino **

** « kikoooooo !:) »dit la voix enfantine de Sakura qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

** « qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? » dit la jeune fille blonde passablement énervée**

** « hé bien………quel accueil ! »dit-elle en se frayant avec peine un chemin dans le bordel d'Ino**

** « Alors que me vaut cette visite matinale ? »demanda suspicieusement Ino**

** « Je devrai avoir une raison particulière pour voir ma « meilleuuuuureeee amie » ? »minauda Sakura qui s'était à présent étendue sur le lit de son amie**

** « oui surtout quand tu débarque de nulle part sans prévenir ,et a 6h du mat' en plus !!!èé ! »**

hiiiiiiii !!!!!qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être agaçante des fois celle-là !

**« mhhh…..Ino ? »**

** « quoi ? »grogna Ino**

** « tu serai pas devenue ENCORE plus jolie ces derniers temps ? » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse **

** « Mais Sakura ….tu le sais déjà pourtant…….je suis DEJA parfaite ! » lui répondit-elle d'un ton mauvais.**

**-quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles on pouvait entendre les mouches voler-**

** « Ino ? »**

** « QUOI ENCORE ?????? » hurla la fille blonde qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère.**

**« tu sais que tu est quelqu'un de très important pour moi…tu te rend compte qu'on se connaît depuis le berceau presque ?!et je voul… »Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase car sa meilleure amie lui «prit aimablement »la parole**

** « Bon Sakura si t'as quelque chose a ma demander dit-le moi tout de suite, parce que là je suis assez occupée si t'avais pas remarqué » dit-elle exaspérée par l'attitude puérile de sa camarade.**

** « C'est à propos de ce soir ….j'aurai besoin de tes conseils »**

** « hein ???.......qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ? »demanda Ino**

** « ne me dis pas que tu as oublié…… »Sakura faisait les gros yeux à sa camarade**

** « mais oublié quoi a la fin ?!!!! »s'énerva Ino**

** « Mais la fête Ino ! »dit sa meilleure amie avec un grand geste théâtral **

** « Une fête ?quelle fête »demanda t-elle intriguée**

** « t'es vraiment pas possible toi !j'ai pas arrêté de t'en parler durant toute la semaine,c'est a se demander si tu écoutes quand on te parle »**

** « une fête…..j'irai pas. »dit Ino qui nettoyai avec intérêt les carreaux de sa fenêtre**

** « QôOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA ????????????? »hurla Sakura **

** « oui j'irai pas…….j'ai des tas de trucs à faire et puis y'aura rien d'intéressant là-bas »soupira Ino**

** « Meuhhh siiiiii y'aura plein d'trucs à faire …….et puis c'est une fête clandestine tu sais ?ce sera dans notre ancienne académie y'aura tous nos potes ,ça va être terriblement excitant !!!!alllezzzz vienheuuu j'ten suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »à ce stade elle s'était mise a genoux devant la kunoichi blonde et serrai les vêtements de celle-ci en implorant son éventuel accord. « sitoplaiiii TT »dit-elle encore en prenant son air de petit chiot battu**

arrggg qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante !!!!pourquoi mes parents l'ont-elle laissée entrer ?????èé

** « Mais au fait pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je vienne ? »**

** « hé bien ….parce que…j'ai fait en sorte que Sasuké soit là et ……. **»J'en était sûr !

…..Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut bien dire par °j'ai fait en sorte° ?--°** « …je me demandais si tu pouvais pas venir pour…….heu……..voir ? » dit-elle innocemment**

** « Pour voir,hein ?!..............se serait pas plutôt pour que je te donne un coup de pouce par hasard ? »**

** « Heu…….en fait …oui c'est ça…. »**

** « Mais c'est bizarre il me semble que je n'ai pas entendu les mots magiques » dit Ino en tendant l'oreille à Sakura**

** « heu…..s'il te plaît ? »**

** « Mauvaise réponse ! essaye encore je ne sens pas assez ton désir de plaire à Sasuké »**

**Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure sembla hésiter un instant puis jeta un regard noir **

**à sa camarade qui fit mine de ne rien voir**

** « Bon d'accord…………………… »puis elle s'éclaircit la voix « ……s'il vous plaît grande maîtresse vénérée » à présent rampant à ses pieds « je t'en supliiiiiiiiheuuuuuuuuuu !! » **

**en résumé Sakura supplia Ino de façon plus…..suppliante(')**

** « MHHH c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! bon puisque tu insiste je vais t'accompagner ce soir » dit Ino d'un air suffisant**

** « Ouaissssss !!!!! » **

**Ino regarda Sakura de haut en bas avant de lâcher :**

** « Passe chez moi avant la soirée ….je vais essayer de te rendre présentable**

j'ai bien dit –essayer – parcqu'avec une tronche pareille i m' faudra beaucoup de

boulot….et puis comme j'ai la flemme…--',**Bon allez maintenant tu dégages je dois encore ranger ma chambre !èé ! » Ino dis ces dernières paroles en expulsant – la squatteuse- de sa chambre.**

**Sakura arriva en début de soirée dans un état vraiment lamentable en effet elle avait les larmes aux yeux ,le nez qui coulait ,les cheveux à moitié cramés,des ongles multicolores et je vous passe les détails sur ses vêtements(ça ressemble à de « l'art conceptuel » en tout cas….-.-')………Ino soupira bruyamment se demandant ce qu'elle avait fais a Dieu pour avoir une amie pareille**arggggg déjà qu'elle était pas terrible ce matin…là il va carrément falloir l'arranger au marteau piqueur0° !

** « Allez raconte moi un peu ce qui s'est passé…..--' »**

** « beu…….j'arrive po a me maquiller…. mon mascara hé ben il fait que me piquer les yeux…..et pis,et pis,j'ai voulu me faire une permanente………mais heu je sais po s'ki c'est passé ça a tout brûler mes cheveux……ouinnnn……pis j'ai essayer les vernis de ma mère mais j arrivais po a choisir lequel mettre alors………..je les ai tous mis !!!!!et pis j'ai plus rien à me mettre au secouuuuuuuurrrrrr Ino !!!!!!!!! T-T**

** « okay….je vois …… »dit Ino en évaluant la situation désastreuse de sa camarade**

**La kunoichi blonde se mit alors à l'ouvrage ….ou plutôt à son dur labeur ………. Après deux heures de « restauration » intense les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de se rendre à la fête,elle s'introduisirent alors dans le bâtiment jouxtant le gymnase d'entraînement où des bribes de musiques s'échappaient et où des lumières multicolores brillaient. Arrivées sur les lieux Ino et Sakura semblaient avoir attiré l'attention de toute la salle (surtout des mecs…) Si Ino était très mignone dans sa jupe en jean ,son petit chemisier blanc à manches courtes et ses tennis blanches ,Sakura était quand à elle particulièrement sexy dans sa robe carmin fendue sur le côté a mi-cuisse qui moulait agréablement les formes de son corps et ses chaussures à talons aiguilles.**ouais !ils la regarde tous ! même sasuké ,il bave presque sur elle tellement sakura est bonne……on peut le dire j'ai fait du bon travail….j' pourrai me vanter plus tard d'avoir réaliser un exploit !**Sakura s'éclipsa auprès de Sasuké et mis tout en œuvre pour « se faire aimer de lui »( lèche-botte powwwwaaaaaa !!!!!!!!) laissant Ino toute seule**rhaaaaa qu'est-c'que j'm'fais chier ici…c'est quoi cette zik pourave ?mhhh alors voyons un peu qui est là : y'a c'te pov' fille d'hinata collée aux baskets de Naruto,chôji en train de se goinfrer comme d'hab ,ha ! j'aperçois tenten qui à l'air en pleine discussion avec Lee et…..Neji ?....... mince il m'a repérée et il a pas l'air très content de me voir… bon mieux vaut l'ignorer..mhhhh apparemment Shino n'est pas venu dommage ! mais bon ça m'aurait étonné qu'il soit là aussi…--°héééé ???! mais c'est qui tous ces ploucs ?(ploucs temari,gaara et kankurô)je m' souviens pas les avoir déjà vu au village !°°'(Ino t'as la mémoire courte dis-donc !')…….ARGGGGG !!!!!!! hé merde ! voila kiba qui viens dans ma direction Oo° DANGER , DANGER**Ino passa alors en mode « je-suis-invisible-donc-tu-ne-me-vois-pas-alors-passe-ton-chemin-et-barre-toi » et à la manière des caméléons changea de couleur pour se fondre avec les murs qu'elle se mis à longer jusqu'à la sortie de la salle **

**Ino après avoir emprunté un petit couloir se trouva dans le gymnase où elle avait eu pratiquement toute son « éducation » de ninja ** ahhhhh ! ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis pas venue ici ,ça me fait tout drôle quand même ! je me souviens de toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu faire là-dedans…..hihihihihi……je me rappelle encore du jour ou j'avais utilisé ma technique de « possession d'esprit » sur Sakura …….je l'ai foutue à poil et l'ai baladé partout dans le gymnase pis je l'ai fait faire la danse du ventre devant un Sasuké totalement choqué …….quand elle a repris connaissance une heure un quart d'heure plus tard elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé lol !..........d'ailleurs elle ne le sait toujours pas ….(que tu es méchante Ino !...mais bon c'est ce qui fait ton charme lol)….haa mais y'a encore cette tache là ????cette tache est l'œuvre de mon cher Shôji qui n'avait pas bien digérer ses chips au nutela et au miel et qui renvoya tout sur shikamaru ……et n'oublia pas d'arroser le mur en même temps…pauvre mur(t'es vache pour shika là quand même !') ….on a eu beau le laver le frotter et même le repeindre rien à faire la tâche de vomi ne partait pas…….c'est bizarre vu comme ça on dirai qu'elle ressemble à la tête de Sakura !00**Ino complétement absorbée dans sa contemplation du mur ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la pièce …..l'individu verrouilla la porte d'entrée du gymnase et s'approcha doucement d'Ino celle-ci fini par sentir la présence de « L'autre » et se retourna pour faire face à ……Néji ?!**

** « que fais-tu là Néji-kun ? »demanda t-elle étonnée **

**« je me promène c'est tout…et toi ? » dit –il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle **

ouhla il a pas l'air dans son état normal celui-là….et puis qu'est-ce qu'il à a me fixer comme ça ?!!** Néji se mis a s'approcher de plus en plus en plus d'Ino ,celle-ci se plaqua machinalement contre le mur derrière elle.**

** « Que…..que fais-tu Néji ……je ne comprends pas.. !! »bafouilla la kunoichi blonde **

** « Quoi ?!!!!! tu ne comprends pas ? » puis le ninja aux yeux blancs éclatat dans un rire tonitruant « c'est plutôt moi qui ne comprend pas ! pourquoi m'as-tu quitté,qu'ai-je donc fait ? tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule on dirai ! tu t'es servi de moi comme d'un jouet puis tu m'a jeté dès que je t'ennuyer c'est ça ? C EST CA ? » dit-il en hurlant ,puis il donna un coup de poing au mur celui-ci frôlant de quelques centimètres le visage terrifié de la jeune fille **merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend il est devenu fou ou quoi ?

** « … » Ino ne trouva rien a lui répondre tant elle était choquée par l'attitude de Néji**

** « Mais ce n'est pas grave…je te pardonne…reviens avec moi ma belle je t'aime ,je t'aime tellement ! ne me laisse pas ! » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sauvagement**

** « désolé Néji tout ça c'est du passé maintenant et je n'ai plus envie d'en reparler ..il faut que tu comprennes que c'est bel et bien fini nous deux ! oubli moi !»dit-elle en le repoussant de toutes ces forces.**

**Ino trembla de peur quand elle vit Néji devenir rouge de colère ,celui-ci attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille blonde et les maintint avec force contre le mur ,tellement fort qu'Ino ne put retenir un gémissement.**

** « ça fait mal hein ? mais sache que je ressens moi aussi la même douleur … » dit-il en embrassant le cou de la jeune fille puis il continua encore :**

** « tu sais les baisers et les câlins te suffisait peut-être …….mais moi….il m'en faut plus ! beaucoup plus… »et sur ces dernières paroles il se mit à arracher le chemisier et le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille laissant apparaître ses seins nus. Ino se débattait comme une folle contre Néji mais celui-ci était bien plus fort qu'elle **merddde !!pourquoi j'ai pas emmené mon kunai !!!!!je suis vraiment qu'une idiote !!!.

** « a….a….. arrêtttteeeee !!! nan laisse moi ! à l'aide !!!!!!!!!! AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!je vous en supplie !!!! »hurla Ino les larmes aux yeux ,en espèrent que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Mais personne ne vint….**

** « tu peut crier autant que tu veux sale pute !personnes ne t'entendra !!! » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.**

**Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison la musique était bien trop forte à l'extérieur et le vacarme couvrait ses appels de détresse. **

** « Tu m'as bien allumé pendant tout ce temps salope ! Ce soir je prend ce qui aurait dû me revenir! »et il commença a déboutonner la jupe de la kunoichi…**

Merde je vais mourir !!!!il va me violer ce sale porc ! moi qui attendait la bonne personne pour le faire ……au secours !! à l'aide quelqu'un ! venez vite n'importe qui !!j'ai mal…..**Ino ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sangen sentant les mains du jeune homme sur son corps …puis elle ne sentit plus rien du tout.**

** « vire de là ! » une voix étrangement calme venait de retentir **

**Ino se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit avec stupéfaction que la personne qui avait parlé n'était autre que sa proi..heu…shino. Néji avait lâché la jeune fille qui s'écroula a moitié sur la sol **

** « mhhh Aburamé-kun ? quel surprise de te voir ici ! mais tu peux te joindre à moi il y en aura assez pour nous deux je pense ,alors ?»proposa t-il en jetant un regard lubrique sur Ino.**

**Mais ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un coup de poing phénoménale dans la figure , fendant sa lèvre et cassant son nez au passage . **

** « hahahaha ! comme c'est amusant ,tu veux protéger…cette chose ? hahahahaha tu es vraiment trop drôle ..mais tu sais a qui tu t'oppose en faisant cela espèce d'avorton ! tu n'as aucune chance contre moi !!! » Lança Néji à Shino en essuyant le sang coulant sur son menton »**

** « Je ne te le répèterait qu'une dernière fois …vire de là ! » cette fois-ci sa voix se fit plus menaçante…..même inquiétante »**

** « ha oui ? et si je ne veux pas tu me fera quoi ? « dit-il en le provocant.**

**Il n'eu pas besoin d'attendre la réponse longtemps car à la seconde près le jeune hyûga fut complètement encerclé par les insectes bouffeurs de châkra de l'aburamé **

**Néji soudain pris de panique commença à composer une incantation quand shino le stoppa :**

** « Ce n'est même pas la peine de faire ça ..tu n'a plus aucune goutte de châkra dans le corps alors si tu ne veux pas mourir va t'en ! »**

**Néji complètement désemparé décida de quitter la salle mais avant de sortir il jeta un dernier regard haineux à Ino et à Shino puis il s'enfuit en courrant poursuivit par la horde d'insecte. Le départ du jeune hyûga avait laissé un silence gênant dans la salle . Ino le visage ravagé par les larmes et les vêtements en lambeaux fixai douloureusement la porte par laquelle Néji s'était enfuit **son regard….il y avait une sorte de menace…

** « tiens… » Shino avait repris la parole et lui tendait son espèce d'anorak sans la regarder.**

**Ino le regardait alors avec les yeux ronds puis elle baissa ses yeux sur ses vêtements à elle et vit que sa poitrine était totalement découverte, elle la recouvrit donc rapidement avec le blouson de Shino et se releva.**

** « ça va ? » dit-il après une minute de silence ,toujours sans la regarder**

** « je…je veux rentrer chez moi… »réussit à articuler Ino avec difficulté**

**Les deux Ninjas quittèrent donc la fête Shino marchait devant la jeune fille qui était perdue dans ses pensées**J'ai bien cru que j'allai y passer….heureusement qu'il était là…mais en fait comment a-t-il su que j'étais là ?...bon peu importe le principal c'est qu'il m'ai sauvée……….c'est bizarre mais ce soir c'est la première fois que je le vois ….

enervé , d'ailleurs c'est la première fois aussi que je l'ai vu parler autant….mais pourquoi a –t-il pris ma défense je ne représente pourtant rien à ses yeux ……il a même risqué sa vie pour moi…finalement il est plutôt gentil…….mmmhh…qu'est-ce que c'est chaud là-dedans (le blouson hein')…..c'est doux et aussi très réconfortant …..c'est étrange il n'y a pas d'étoiles ce soir…

** « voilà.. » Ino fut brutalement interrompue dans ses pensées par Shino qui venait brusquement de s'arrêter devant une maison**…..Mais c'est chez moi !!!comment a-t-ilsu que j'habitai là ???? ha au fait il faut que je le remercie et que je m'excu......mais tiens ilest pu là !!!!!!!!!**en effet Shino avait soudainement disparu.Ino rentra chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit mais elle ne pu trouver un sommeil paisible tant cette soirée l'avait bouleversée…….**

**FIN !...heu non je plaisante …à suivre…..**

**Vous avez aimé ou pas ??? (il était un peu long quand même ce chapitre 'lol je suis crevée et j'ai très mal au dos !) bon pour finir je souhaites a tout le monde de passer de très bonnes fêtes en compagnie de personnes que vous aimez et de bien vous amuser !!!!**


	4. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

DISCLAMER:les personnages de NARUTO ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement)pas,mais au très grand et talentueux MASASHI kishimoto

KIKOOOOOO ! lol ,hé oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ! BakaMokona de retour avec un nouveau petit chapitre .J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents D

Mais avant tout réponses aux reviews :

**Yunapix :**Tu voulais la suite la voilà !  .Sinon pour répondre a ta question c'est bien la première fanfic que j'écris …toute seule'…en effet j'en ai déjà fait deux autres mais en partenariat avec deux amies (toutes les deux fics sur Fruits Basket …j'essayerai de les mettre sur le site un jour )

**-Darkshadow999** : Donc je vais répondre a cette question qui m'est souvent revenue lol….non je ne considère pas Gaara,Temari et Kankuro comme des ploucs …mais c'est Ino qui le pense….je tient a éclaircir ce point tout ce que fais ou dit Ino dans cette fic n'est pas forcément ce que je pense ou fait moi-même '.

**Karasu999 :**Merci de penser ça de ma fic P… pour ta réponse regarde juste au-dessus !

**-Yannick** :ouaisss un nouveau lecteur(ou lectrice ?) !XD merci de suivre ma fic j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore

_Petit rappel :-_les pensées des persos sont placées entre les astérisques:...

-et mes propres "interventions" entre parenthèses:(...)

Et voila maintenant je vous souhaite comme il se doit une bonne lecture :

Chapitre 4 : Une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule……

**Deux jours avaient passé environ depuis le fâcheux incident .Ces deux jours avaient bien été nécessaires à la jeune fille pour se remettre de cette mésaventure. Bien que choquée par l'évènement ,elle décida de sortir de sa chambre et d'affronter les nombreuses questions de ces parents qui n'eurent que des réponses « évasives » en retour. Ino dans le tumulte que faisaient ses parents près d'elle se rappela soudain qu'il lui fallait rendre quelque chose a son « sauveur ».Elle s'habilla donc et sortit de chez elle en tenant un petit paquet sous le bras. Elle se dirigeait vers le quartier de sa « proie » et senti bien les regards mi-étonnés, mi-interrogateurs qui se posaient sur elle ; en effet ses tenues habituellement sexy étaient remplacé par un vieux survêtement gris , ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon très négligé et il n'y avait aucun maquillage pour masquer le teint livide de la jeune fille**.Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous a me regarder comme ça ? je m'balade pas en pyjama quand même !èé** (ben c'est comme si pourtant Ino….').Bon après quelques minutes de marche et après avoir cherché pendant une heure quel était le bon appart (hé bien ! la mémoire et elle ça fais deux !)**

Mais ces pas vrai toutes les portes ce ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ici !èé' ….Mais ha ! depuis quand y'a une sonnette ici ? je me demande pourquoi il en a installé une maintenant °°'……mystère…**Après une petite vérification elle sonna a la porte attendis ……attendis……..attendis……….encore……….**.PUTAINNN ! mais il fout quoi ? hé toi !essaye pas de faire semblant que t'es pas là !j'entend du bruit à l'intérieur !èé **puis elle s'acharna contre la malheureuse sonnette (qui venait de comprendre enfin tout le malheur que la porte avaient dû subir …..).La porte s'ouvrit enfin et laissa apparaître un Shino visiblement pas très content de sa visite vu à quel point ses sourcils étaient froncés. **

** « bonjour ! »**

** « ……….'jour » répondit Shino de sa façon la plus désintéressée.**

** « heuuuu……je dérange peut-être ? » questionna Ino avec hypocrisie.**

** « …..oui … » **

** « …mhhh… alors dans ce cas je ne serai pas longue rassure toi…. »dit Ino le sourire légèrement crispé par la franchise de son locuteur.**

** « d'accord……alors dépêche-toi …. »**

** « je suis simplement venue te rendre ça….. » et elle lui tendis le petit paquet contenant le blouson « …heu désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le laver…mais je ne pense pas l'avoir sali donc je crois que ça ira…….. » elle baissa alors la tête et sembla chercher ses mots « heu…je voulais…je voulais également te dire…heu…enfin te remercier…pour ……ce que tu a fais ….je veux dire pour avoir fais fuir Néji et pour m'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'à chez moi… enfin heu…c'était vraiment très …..très chouette de ta part » puis elle se mis a rougir de ses propres paroles.**

**Shino restait malheureusement stoïque face aux remerciements de la jeune kunoichi blonde.**

** « mhhhhh…….le blouson tu peux le garder »lui dit-elle en lui rendant son paquet**

** « heu…non désolée je n'en ferai rien…mais reprend le ' ! » Ino ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette soudaine attitude de la part du jeune ninja.**

** « …garde le …… » (retour à l'envoyeur !)**

** « heu…mais pourquoi ,tu n'y tient pas à ton blouson ? °° ? »**

** « si tu me le rend……je vais devoir le jeter… » **

** « QUUUUOIIII ?mais …hééé….pourquoi ? »demanda Ino étonnée**

** « parce que…….tu l'a touché….. » fut sa seule explication**

** « Et que dois-je entendre par là ? » une veine venait de se gonfler sur son front **

** « …. »**

** « QUOIIIIII ?Alors comme ça tu me dis que parce que c'est moi qui l'ai porté tu vas le jeter a la poubelle …comme si j'avais la galle ou je ne sait quelle autre maladie !èé » (heu… mais….. Shino n'a rien dit…')**

**Gros Silence**

**Ino fulminait face au jeune ninja qui décida de lui-même a briser le silence :**

** « Tu te trompes…….si j'étais dans le gymnase cette nuit là ce n'était que pur hasard …..il se trouve que je viens souvent m'entraîner là-bas…….alors ne croît pas que je t'ai aidé par camaraderie……en fait si j'avais su que c'était toi –la victime- de Néji je l'aurai laisser faire…… car tu ne représente rien a mes yeux …..et ce que tu a pris pour une « aide » n'était en fait que l'occasion pour moi d'affronter Néji ……..je voulais également te dire que ce qui est arrivé ce soir là est uniquement de ta faute ……si tu n'avais pas mis cette tenue aguichante Néji ne t'aurait sûrement jamais touché……tu n'as donc que ce que tu mérites ….si je t'ai sauvé ce soir là c'est seulement parce que j'avais pitié de toi…..et je »**

**-Paf-**

**La main d'Ino était partie toute seule s'écraser durement sur la joue a présent rouge du jeune Ninja……Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tout son corps tremblait de rage.**

** « Espèce de Salaud ! moi qui pensai qu'après tout t'était quelqu'un de bien…..et ben je m'suis gourré t'es qu'un sale connard comme Néji…nan t'es même pire que lui…j'veux plus revoir ta gueule d'abruti….. et tu sais quoi ? toi aussi tu n'as jamais eu le moindre interêt pour moi !….va crever en enfer sale con ! » lui cracha t-elle au visage puis elle s'enfuie en courant. **C espèce d' e de ta r ,va brûler en enfer,Baka-yaro ! **elle le maudit encore et encore et pleura toute les larmes de son corps comme bléssée. Elle courait à présent sans but dans les rues de Konoha .Courir pour arrêter de penser …..arrêter de penser aux choses horribles que le jeune Aburamé lui avait dites. Jusqu'a ce que…**

**BONG !**

**-« aiheuuu » Ino releva la tête et son regard se figea lorsqu'elle le vit …… **NAOOONNN PAS LUIIIIIII ! putain sur tout les habitants du village il fallait que JE tombe sur LUI ! mais j'chui maudite moi ou quoi ?T-T

**-« Salut Ino jolie qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»(z'avez reconnu c'est qui ? )**

**-« ça t'regardes pas….. » dit-elle en prenant soin de détourner son visage du sien pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage ravagé par les larmes **merde s'il me voit pleurer il va se foutre de ma gueule…èé')

**-« Mais……ce n'est pas possible !...tu ne serai pas en train de pleurer toi ? » demanda Shikamaru surpris.**

** « Bien sur que non ! » lui répondit-elle le visage en feu**

**Shikamaru leva un sourcil et observa attentivement le petit minois de sa camarade puis un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres.**

** « Ha ouais ?alors pourquoi t'as les yeux aussi rouges et gonflés ? ……alalalala Ino tu es un vrai bébé !mais dis-moi tu pleurais à cause de quoi ?d'un chagrin d'amûrrr peut-être ? » **

** « je viens de te dire que je ne pleurai PAS ! je…..je viens juste de rentrer d'une mission assez difficile où je m' suis pris un fumigène ennemi en pleine tête ! du coup j'ai encore les yeux qui m'picotte ! » répondit Ino **Je suis vraiment la Reine des bobards foireux moi ' … j'espère que shika va marcher ……mais avec ses 200 de QI ça m'étonnerai….

**L'expression de Shikamaru changea soudain, son regard moqueur quelques secondes auparavant laissa sa place à un regard plus sérieux.**

** « Ino tu devrais faire plus attention à toi en mission… »**

** « ohhhhh ! Shika-chan tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?c'est trop mignonnnn XD !on dirai pas comme ça mais finalement tu tiens à moi. »lui-fit Ino qui retrouva le sourire**

** « huh ?... heu …je crois que tu m'as mal compris….. » lui dit-il en secouant la tête puis il se rapprocha doucement de l'oreille et lui murmura ses quelques mots **

** « ……ce que je voulais dire c'est que si tu rentre de mission à chaque fois avec les yeux comme des « balles de ping-pong » je ne pense pas que tu vas réellement réussir à LE séduire… ».Ino piqua un fard !**

** « Très drôle Monsieur –tête de balai pour chiotte- Mais ne tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour moi je maîtrise la situation par-faite-ment !…. »**

** «C'est vrai ? dans ce cas n'oublie pas que dans deux jours il faudra que tu me ramènes ton –nouveau chéri –… »**

** « D'accord ! compte là-dessus mais je peux déjà t'annoncer que je vais gagner haut la main !en attendant de pouvoir célébrer ma victoire tu ferais mieux d'épiler tes gros sourcils ! »lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt l'air rageur.**

** « Bon…..Ino c'est pas que je m'emmerde avec toi …mais j'ai des choses à faire …donc je vais te laisser…. »dit-il d'un air détaché **

** « Ha ouaisss ! Et quelles sont ces choses aussi importantes que -ta meilleure amie- ? » demanda t-elle curieuse**

** « En fait je vais chez le coiffeur…..vaut mieux être sur son 31 lors d'un rendez-vous galant … » dit-il tout sourire**

** « quel rendez-vous ? » demanda Ino les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.**

** « Ben avec Tenten-chan voyons ! » dit-il exaspéré**

** « MAIS T AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS OU QUOI C EST- MOI-QUI VAIS GAGNERRRRRR ! » cria Ino les crocs dehors**Il est vraiment pas possible ce mec ! c'est à ce demander s'il m'écoute quand je lui parle !èé »

** « bon je vais y aller ..c'est que je vais être en retard a cause de tes geremiades ! » dit-il en lui tournant le dos ,alors qu'Ino faisait de même …puis il la retint « …au fait ! attends ! j'ai un service a te demander j'aurai besoin de tes rouleaux de techniques ,j'ai un examen a passer bientôt et j'aimerai me rafraîchir la mémoire»**

** « heu..ok..je t'apporterai tous ça ce soir d'accord ? »**

** « Thanks ! Ino-jolie !bon j'y vais bye !a ce soir ! »**

** «BYE ! » **C'est ça va t-en !

Merde qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire moi….quelle idiote c'est moi qui vais perdre après tout ce que je lui ai dit a « l'autre » ce serait un miracle qu'il veuille encore m'adresser la je vais faire ? argggggggggggg ma tête va exploser…….J'imagine déjà la longue liste de –choses- que Shikamaru va me faire faire……je suis foutue à moins que…..héhéhéhéhé ……. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant !Merci Papa D !...je n'aurait qu'a faire ce que je manie avec le plus grand art…un transfert d'esprit sur ma proie aidé d'une petite mise en scène et la victoire sera à moi ! je suis vraiment trop intelligente ! Shika-Chan prépare-toi a perrrrrde ! ** (Ino tu es vraiment…malade') et sur cette pensée délicieusement diabolique elle décida de rentrer chez elle**

**Plus tard dans la soirée**

**La jeune fille était arrivée devant la maison de son ami les rouleaux demandés en poche. Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte (faudrait vraiment que je crée une association pour les « portes battues » dans ma fic ') et ce fut la mère du jeune garçon qui lui ouvrit .Celle-ci avait l'air inquiète :**

**« Ha ! Ino c'est toi entre voyons ! »**

** « Que ce passe t-il ? Sikamaru-kun n'est pas là ? » **

** « heu…si ……mais dès qu'il est rentré il a filé directement dans sa chambre et s'y est enfermé »**

** « comment ça ? » **

** « J'ai beau l'appeler il refuse de sortir même pour manger,il a même fermer la porte de sa chambre a clé…..je ne sais pas quoi faire et son père n'est même pas là pour le raisonner… »**

** « Il est peut-être malade non ? » demanda Ino**

** « Mhhh je ne crois pas……toi qui est son amie tu ne voudrai pas lui demander ce qu'il se passe ? il ne veut rien me dire à moi…. »**

** « je vais faire de mon mieux chef ! » dit Ino comme si elle allait vraiment en mission.**

**Elle monta les escalier qui menait a la chambre du jeune homme et frappa a la porte de celle-ci :**

** « Va t'en m'man !je t'ai dis que je voulais pas sortir ! » hurla une voix a l'intérieur**

** « C'est Ino baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous ouvrir ? t'es malade ou quoi…..ta mère s'inquiète en bas tu sais ! » **

** « Nan j'chui pas malade……dis a la –vieille- qu'il faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète… »**

** « mhhh alors…..t'as -la trique- c'est ça ? c'est pour ça que tu te cache… que c'est mignon mon Shika-chan est enfin devenu un homme j'en suis toute émue »**

** « arggg arrête c'est pas du tout ça ! mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! arrête de t'imaginer des choses débiles comme ça ! » lui hurla shikamaru**

** « Mais voyons Shika-chan ces chose là ne sont pas débiles voyons …..elles sont naturelles….et puis la façon dont tu nie mes propos me fait penser que c'est quelque chose d'encore plus –naturelle- alors si tu n'as vraiment rien de louche à cacher laisse moi rentrer sinon j'irai dire a tout le monde que tu fais des choses vicieuses tout seul dans ta chambre et que tu fais mourir d' inquiétude ta pauvre môman et puis je t'ai ramené les rouleaux que tu m'avait réclamé »dit Ino de façon très théâtrale **

**Apres un instant de réflexion du côté de Shikamaru .Celui-ci finit par déverrouiller sa porte et la jeune fille rentra dans ….sa chambre ?Mais je suis où là ?O° !**

**La chambre du jeune Nara était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale, de petites bougies apportaient une faible lumière à la pièce…..son locataire était dissimulé sous une énorme couette ou l'on ne pouvait voir qu'une toute petite partie de son visage.Bonjour l'ambiance '**

** « heu…….sympa la déco …c'est en quel honneur ?...t'était en train de prier ou quoi ? » demanda Ino **

** « pff…je crois pas en dieu Idiote »**

**Silence. Silence. Silence**

** « haaaa !j'ai compris c'est un sacrifice humain que tu prépares et tu as invité une jeune fille –fraîche et innocente- c'est-à-dire moi !dans le but de la sacrifier sur l'autel de la luxure ! » dit Ino l'air profondément choquée**

** « Mais tu vas arrêter de te faire des films toute seule toi ! et puis pourquoi tu rapportes toujours tous ce que je fais au sexe sache que je suis pas un pervers comme toi ! »hurla Shikamaru**

** « Au fait Shika-chan que fais-tu emmitouflé comme ça »**

** «heu……ça te regardes pas ! » dit-il se reculant légèrement cachant entièrement son visage dans les ténèbres **

** « Si ça me regarde ! je veux savoir pourquoi tu te cache comme ça ! »puis elle lui sauta dessus.**

**Celui-ci la repoussa de toute ses forces.**

** «C'est si grave que ça ?... alors tu ne veux même pas me le dire a moi… » puis elle regarda tristement le sol**

** « pfff……t'es chiante……je veux bien te montrer ….mais promet moi de ne pas rire… »**

** « Promis juré ! » dit-elle en lui montrant sa main droite et en croisant sournoisement ces deux doigts dans son dos.**

** « Je t'ai vu t'as croisé tes doigts !promet sérieusement ! »**

** »ok,ok ! je le promet ! »**

**Puis le jeune homme enleva la couette qui recouvrait sa tête et s'avança dans la lumière…….**

**GROS SILENCE DE CONTEMPLATION**

** « BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !HIHIHIHIHUHUHUHU ! »Ino ne put se retenir plus longtemps.**

** « Tu m'avait promis de ne pas rire traîtresse ! » ragea Shikamaru**

** « désolé mais c'est tellement drôle……..bwahahahaha….Shaka-chan t'es tout chauve ! » dit-elle en se roulant par terre.**

** « JE SUIS PAS CHAUVE ! c'est le coiffeur qui a fait des conneries dans mes cheveux et qui m'a rasé complètement le crâne ! » **

** « pfff hihihihi c'est trop marrant….on dirai un bonze ! tu fais trop pitié Shika-chan »dit-elle en se tenant les côtes à force de rire**

** « Bon maintenant que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule file moi les rouleaux et va t'en »dit Shikamaru une veine gonflée sur le front.**

** « héé…mais t'es bien plus mignon comme ça je trouve … » dit-elle se calmant.**

** « C'est vrai ? » demanda Shikamaru surpris.**

** « oui c'est vrai…on dirai un petit singe ! »puis elle ria de plus belle.**

** « Casse-toi ! » lui hurla le jeune homme rouge de honte.**

** « Bon okay…je dois y aller de toute façon…pfff hihihihi……..mais avant tout je vais te souhaiter –sincèrement- bonne chance avec Tenten en imaginant que tu gagne le pari bien sûr ……j'espère seulement qu'elle n'a rien contre les œufs,les boules de pétanque, Fabien Bartez,les moines….**

** « C'est ça va t'en ! » dit-il en se bouchant fermement les oreilles.**

**Puis la jeune fille s'en alla croisant au passage la mère du jeune garçon.**

** « Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t-elle encore plus inquiète**

** « en fait ….heu…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH »Ino éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et expliqua toute l'histoire à sa mère qui se ficha également royalement de la gueule de son fils.**

**Puis elle rentra chez elle et se coucha le sourire aux lèvres en pensant qu'il y avait ce soir quelqu'un de plus malheureux qu'elle au village et imagina de nouvelle vacheries qu'elle pourrait balancer à ce dernier puis elle s'endormi…….**

**A suivre…….**

_**Shino est-il vraiment un c de sa r ?-Ino va-t-elle mettre son plan diabolique en application ?-Shikamaru va-t-il changer de vocation et finir moine ? vous le saurez(peut-être') dans les prochains chapitres…….**_

**Quel chapitre fatiguant à écrire j'en ai mal partout ……ça vous as fais plaisir au moins ? (fans de Shikamaru :NAAAAAN !Comment as-tu osé rendre notre beau Shikamaru chauve ? èé -Auteur :Gomen gomen ….mais j'adore faire des misères à ce pauvre Shika ).Au fait je voulais vous demander si l'introduction d'un passage R(scène érotique très explicite)dans un futur chapitre vous dérange dites moi ce que vous en pensez…….Allez je vous laisse ! et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews D !**


End file.
